1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates filling valve bodies for use in beverage filling machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage filling machines used for filling containers, such as cans,jars, or bottles, with a beverage, such as carbonated drinks, juices, water or the like, as are well known in the art. Conventional filling machines feed the containers into a star wheel conveyor which individually positions each container on a rotating turntable below a filling valve assembly. The container moves into sealing engagement with the valve assembly by either moving the container upwardly or by lowering the valve assembly. There may be well over one hundred individual valve assemblies disposed circumferentially around the turntable. The methods and apparatuses for filling the containers with the carbonated liquids have evolved into counter pressure filling machines. These counter pressure filling machines typically operate under relatively high pressures.
In a typical filling operation, the container, which is sealed against the valve assembly, is initially purged with an inert gas for a predetermined time in order to flush air and other impurities from the container. The liquid beverage is then filled into the container through a number of fluid passageways while the gas from the container vents through a vent tube. In order to reduce foaming and splashing of the liquid, the liquid beverage is frequently directed toward the outer walls of the container. This process continues until the container is filled with the liquid. As appreciated, the valve assemblies are designed to prevent leakage of the pressurized liquid when the container is not present.
The beverage filling industry continuously strives for machinery features and methods which facilitate rapid, economical, efficient, sterile and accurate filling of containers. One such feature is the mounting of a capillary screen within the fluid passageway near a sealing device of the filling valve. The natural surface tension of the liquid on the screen will prevent further liquid from flowing into the container, thereby maintaining the fill height of each container substantially equal. The mesh size of the screen depends upon the viscosity and surface tension of the liquid. Accordingly, the capillary screen stops flow of liquid into the container. Nevertheless, the tolerances of the volume of liquid in filled containers from container to container still varies while it remains an objective to fill each successive container to exactly equal amounts.